Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the field of soap dispensers, and more particularly to the field of automated soap dispensers.
Description of Related Arts
To improve the cleanliness within public restrooms as many devices as possible are provided an automated solution, and this is nowhere more evident than with the sink area. It makes the most sense that in the sink area a hand-free operation is utilized because those are some of the last things we touch in a public restroom. One of the most recent developments in this area are the automated hand soap dispensers. Using a sensor, the automated hand soap dispensers are able to sense when a hand is placed underneath the device and then a portion of the hand soap is automatically dispensed. The main object of this device is to not only prevent the spread of bacteria through initiating less equipment contact, but also to dispense a predetermined amount of soap to conserve the usage.
Additionally, the use of a foaming hand soap has been recently widely adopted by many public restrooms. The advantages of this foaming hand soap are that since solutions require water to be premixed into them less soap needs to be utilized allowing for a lower overall overhead. Also, since the solution comes out pre-lathered the user is able to spend less time attempting to achieve this same lather as with a thick liquid soap.
Current automated foam soap dispensers achieve this, but not without their disadvantages. Existing automated foam soap dispensers require a motorized actuation to depress the nozzle to dispense the foam soap and require additional mechanical work to pump the foam soap through a tube. This is due to the fact that the dispenser for the soap contains a nozzle that is set perpendicular to the central axis of the dispenser container. This requires a design for a conventional automated foam soap dispenser to include a large cumbersome motor able to fulfill this task. These large motors are very aesthetically unpleasing and force the automated foam soap dispensers to be mounted underneath the sink area of a restroom.